


How to Keep from Drowning

by underpercy



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpercy/pseuds/underpercy
Summary: My own take on a Multiverse Fantasy Pirate AU.You're a princess going under cover on a rescue mission for your missing Aunt. Along the way you encounter pirates, magical beings, and a heaping amount of peril. Something....or someone...seems determined to stop you.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	How to Keep from Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on updating this every Sunday Evening! So keep an eye out. This is my first ever bigger project I hope you enjoy it. We're definitely in for a ride ;)

The cobblestone road beneath your feet was uneven and hardly forgiving. It only became slightly worse the closer you came to the ship docks, almost as if the effort for construction had slowly declined the further it became from the palace itself. Streets like this ran out like the spokes of a wheel from your home, everything within the kingdom interconnected in this way. You had been told that the construction of these roads was genius and effective in maintaining order under rule. Your in house tutor loved to ramble on in his lectures about these nuggets of history, always unabashedly praising the leaders from which you were descending. These great figures, supposed innovators, noble warriors, intellectual and effective kings and queens, all of whom you should be incredibly proud to share a bloodline with.

So you had been told.

Now, as you recall all of this, it twinged a sort of annoyance in the back of your mind. Your tutor had always made sure to praise your father just as much for his leadership skills. But in light of recent events you were coming to entirely resent him. 

Your aunt, a woman you had become very close with over the years since she took a bed in the castle, had gone missing. Practically dropped off of the face of the earth during a voyage north towards the forgotten islands. 

* * *

  
  


_ You had come to him distraught once hearing the news, it didn’t help that you had to receive this information indirectly from an overheard conversation. He greeted you looking solemn, his eyes were hard, and there was something else in his expression that you couldn’t read at all. Part of you thought it might be guilt. _

_ You were hopeful (to begin with, at least.) _

_ “I...why wouldn’t you tell me?” your voice was quiet, laced with worry, and betrayed the fact that you were holding back stunned tears.  _

_ Your father drew in a measured breath as he regarded you with a pained expression. He was dressed smartly, as though he just came out of a relatively important meeting with his counsel.  _

_ “I did not want you to worry,” he stated evenly, his voice echoing slightly in the large hall.  _

_ You shake your head, having expected this answer, “Father, of course I’m going to worry and I was bound to find out sooner or later! There's no point in hiding things from me I... I’m not as naive as you think!” _

_ His expression softened a fraction and he took a step closer to you, a hand reaching out like he was going to comfort you. But he didn’t. “I don’t think you’re naive.” _

_ You consider him for a moment, how ragged and tired his face looked. Relenting a bit, you sighed. “Well...fine. I just want to know what we are doing to find her.” _

_ There was a beat if silence. A long one. Your father looked away from you. He couldn’t even look you in the eye. Your heart sank a bit at this, as if in anticipation. _

_ “We aren’t.” he said. _

* * *

  
You arrived at the proper dock, a line already formed to board. You clutched the scarf wrapped around your head even tighter as your blood boiled just at the thought. He had said it was too dangerous. He couldn’t risk any lives on an expedition.

He was going to abandon her.

You had expressed your extreme disdain for him at this, and part of you did regret calling him a coward. The surprised and hurt expression he had in response etched into your memory as well. Following your confrontation you had fled to your room and holed up there for the rest of the day. Your father thought you were pouting and let you be, And for a few hours you had simply cried out in frustration and paced, your mind racing and chest clenching painfully.

Eventually however you settled on a plan. You enlisted the quiet help of one of your handmaids and fled in the early morning with nothing but a satchel and the clothes she had lent you. There was an imperial cruiser leaving today for business out West and you were determined to board with the crew. If no one else was going to search for your aunt then you would have to take it on yourself. Supposedly the ship was making a stop along the coast where you could allegedly catch a ride headed in a northbound direction. Right towards the islands where you could search for your aunt. The only trouble of course would be avoiding recognition. It wasn’t as if your face was very well known, but there was no harm in being a little cautious. You were a princess after all. That being said, there was also no doubt that as soon as your father found you were missing there would be a search launched for your whereabouts. You had to move quickly so that they didn’t catch up to you before you were able to cast off.

The line you were in moved quickly. You boarded the ship easily claiming to be a ship cook and maid. No one questioned a thing, and nobody seemed to recognize you or pay too much attention in the first place. 

Perfect.

Everyone seemed to be crowding to one area of the ship, a section facing the stairs that led to the upper deck. You had to lean over a bit up on your toes to catch a glimpse of the figure descending the stairs. A fairly tall and well dressed skeleton monster wearing a hat emblazoned with your family’s crest. He grinned at the crew before him, a genuine smile that reached all the way to his eyes. You felt a small tug inside of your chest and your cheeks colored a rosy pink. 

He looked over at you, making direct eye contact. His expression shifted for a split moment, brow bone raising a fraction in something she could only describe as surprise or perhaps confusions. But it quickly passed, he was soon turning to the crowd and bellowing an encouragement in a voice that was strong and carried easily.

“I’D LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL ABOARD. OLD AND NEW FACES ALIKE. THIS JOURNEY WILL BE LENGTHY BUT IT SHOULD BE QUITE SIMPLE ! AND I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU. PLEASE SETTLE YOURSELVES UNLESS WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE CASTING OFF.”

A shorter, broadly built skeleton appeared beside him, leaning against the rail with a lazy grin “oh and dinner will be at 8. don’t forget about that paps”

There was good natured laughter from a quite a bit of the crew and Papyrus rolled his eyes though he seemed amused as well. “YES THAT TOO. ANYWAYS, LET’S CARRY ON AND GET TO WORK!”

With that the crowd dispersed, some heading to tend to the sails or take care of business on the upper deck. You were lost for what to do for a moment, the glance he had spared you sticking in your mind very clearly. Part of you was afraid he must have recognized you, but a bigger (and admittedly less rational) part of you knew it wasn’t that. There was something strange about it, and you decided not to linger on the thought in favor of finding a bunk below deck to set up camp.

The underbelly of the ship was much bigger than you could have ever expected. You figured magic must be involved somehow since it didn’t look as if it could nearly accommodate this much space had you only seen the outside. The living quarters for the crew down here also didn’t disappoint. You had to hand it to your father for taking care with the upkeep of his ships at the very least. You found your own cubby and bed, set down your limited personal items, then went to go explore the small kitchen on board and help prepare for dinner. It was a good thing you knew how to cook at least, otherwise this ruse would have been much harder to keep up.

\-----

  
  


Coming upon the kitchens you realized they were also much bigger than you had expected. Not as big as the ones in the palace but sizable to be sure. You stood with your hands on your hips, taking in the pots and pans hanging from the boarded wood ceilings, the stoves tucked against the wall, the sink that was attached to their magical central water system. It was nice. You nodded to yourself, encouraged by this revelation. This leg of your journey wouldnt be grueling at least.

Someone cleared their throat from behind and you turned, slightly startled at the noise, to see a small frog monster in an apron wringing their hands and avoiding your gaze anxiously. You lifted a brow slightly “Hello, do you work in the kitchen…? I’m sorry if I’m intruding—“ shit did they already have a cook ??

The frog monster looked up at you confused “O-oh. No I’m...I mean yes I do but! You’re not intruding !! I just assumed you...you must be the head cook!” They we’re going red in the face and you suddenly felt a little guilty.

“I...yes! That’s exactly what I am but I’m afraid ….” come on lie lie lie — “I haven’t...ever worked in a kitchen on a ship in particular! All of my background experience is ….on land”

Nailed it.

The frog nodded a little, understanding dawning upon their expression. “Oh well, I can help you with that no problem. I’ve spent my whole life in ship kitchens.”

“...really?” 

They nodded, eyes wide and very serious “I was born in one”

“Oh wow.” Your eyes widened a bit. That couldn’t have possibly been sanitary. But you suspended your shock for the moment as you realized you had forgotten your manners. “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself.” You supplied the fake name you had thought up before departing as you extended a friendly hand to them. There was only a beat of hesitation before they took it in a small polite handshake. 

“I’m Zeb. It really is a pleasure to meet you. Even if I’m pretty bad at introductions” they pulled their hand away embarrassed again and flushed slightly, looking down. 

“I'd say that was a pretty good one” you smiled “could you show me around here?” 

That seemed to perk them up. They nodded urgently , big eyes practically sparkling at the opportunity “absolutely! Here follow me.”

They spent a couple of hours showing you the ropes, including but not limited to how to work the magical faucet, the stoves, where all the equipment was kept, and the hot and cold boxes for the food. Once they were sure you were well acquainted they suggested a meal for tonight’s dinner 

“We should start now to be finished in time for dinner. These sailors can pack away a lot of grub! I mean they aren’t complete animals about it but sometimes they toe a very thin line into scallywag territory.” 

You laughed. They had seemed to warm up to fairly quickly and you are grateful for that. You were also grateful for their understanding when you proved to be a bit clumsy around the larger equipment. 

After a few more hours of prep and leaning over a hot stove (which proved to be surprisingly calming) dinner was ready. Some members of the below deck staff had passed through and gave friendly greetings to Zeb. You were also introduced to them. There was a general feeling of Community and you had yet to encounter anybody particularly rude or unkind. With the help of a few more monsters and a couple human crew members you both were able to haul the hot food into the dining hall. This area was also much bigger than expected and bustling with activity, people pulling out stacks of bowls and plates and arranging chairs around the long tables set side by side parallel to each other. That tall skeleton captain himself was helping move multiple chairs at a time, grinning and hefting them no problem as he chatted happily with his crew members. You watched him , glancing up a few times from your work setting out the large self serve pots, and you felt a little warm, your chest light.

You noticed his first mate as well, the other skeleton monster dressed infinitely more casual. He was messing around with a napkin on his plate, folding it into what looked like the shape of a dog. You lifted a brow at this.

He must have felt your gaze because he looked up, directly at you. Then winked.

You looked down again quickly, embarrassed for having been caught staring. You must have looked like such a creep!!

A cold hand tapped your shoulder and you looked over to see Zeb with an armful of large ladles and spoons “start putting these in the food. The people are hungry!”

You nodded , taking half for yourself and getting to work.

Dinner started in a hectic rush and you managed to grab yourself a decent sized plate of food before squirelling off in a corner with Zeb to eat. They hummed delightedly and dug right in. The rest of the crew was raucous and the hall was filled with laughter and hopeful conversation. The Captain and his first mate were sat at a table across the room having what looked to be a lengthy talk with the more important sailors seated around them. 

“...so…” you began between bites of food, unabashedly staring once more but grabbing Zeb’s attention “What’s the Captain’s name? Papyrus?”

They looked up at you, a noodle hanging from between their clammy lips that was quickly slurped up and disappeared into their mouth. They swallowed and nodded, taking another bite quickly. Seemed like they were hungry. You watched them in quiet amazement, unsure where they were even putting all this food.

“What about that other guy? The other skeleton”

“Mm..that’s his brother! Sans. He does all the..ya know” they waved a hand in the air as if to indicate upwards “navigation stuff. Stars, winds, that sort of thing”

“Ah…” you nodded in understanding. “Well, it seems like Papyrus runs a pretty great ship.”   
  
“Everytime I’ve sailed with him has been smooth as sea tea. He’s amazing. Sure helps that they’re both some of the strongest boss monsters I’ve ever seen.”

That made you pause for a moment in confusion.

Your father had  _ boss monsters _ working in his fleet?


End file.
